Not All Wounds Heal
by SilverWolf1500
Summary: Kate has to marry Garth and humphrey gets on the train. What happens if he doesn't get off of the train? My first story DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alpha and Omega Characters. I do own my OC's
1. Chapter 1

Not all wounds heal

Chapter 1:  
The wedding and a train ride

(AN- this is my first fanfiction story. I hope you enjoy it.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters in the movie alpha and omega. But I do own all of my own characters and plot to my story.)

Kate's POV:  
Humphrey as a lone wolf? That can't be right. He has always been with friends since he came to Jasper.

I could see the sadness in his eyes when he said his goodbyes, and I could hear the desperation in his voice. It made me want to break down and cry.

But I have a responsibility to take care of, and that comes before love. Right?

Humphrey's POV:  
Well, this is it. My time at Jasper ends here. I lay down to rest as I wait for the train.

The train comes into view, so I pick myself up and get ready to run. As I take off my mind starts to race. "is this what I really want." Many questions are hurting my brain. The most taunting question that makes it in my head is will my friends be okay without me.

I reassure myself that everything is going to be fine as I make one of the toughest jump in my life, both mentally and physically, onto the train car.

I manage to land in the car on my four legs and I feel proud of my jump. I feel very tired so I go lay down in the corner to rest. My head is full of mixed emotions, and I try to clear it. Eventually the only thought in my head is what adventures will my new life bring?

Kate's POV:  
Although I'm about to marry Garth, the only wolf I am thinking of is Humphrey. The way his coat glistened in the moonlight. The way his howl harmonized with the earth itself. He has a beautiful howl...

"Kate!"

"huh..." I snap out of my day dream.

"It is time to go." my father says. As we walk closer, each step brings a deeper feeling of regret. Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, to prevent a war. Is it worth it? Wait, what kind of question was that, of course it is worth it. I shake my head, trying to get rid of these cloudy thoughts. The ritual rock nears as I walk the toughest walk ever. I feel as if I am in a hunt and one wrong move can send a stampede crashing down on me.

I can see Garth standing proud on the rock. It reminds me of the way Humphrey looked when he was log sledding down the snowy mountain. "Stop it!" I tell myself. "I can't be thinking of him right now."

I am feeling weak as I step up onto the rock. Funny, I used to think that when my time came to step up to get married I would be thrilled. I now have no choice as I start with the marrying ritual.

Humphrey's POV:  
Everything is bright and I feel sluggish, as if I'm underwater. I turn and all around me is a big field. All of a sudden I see a wolf in the distance. I run over to it. The wolf's back is facing me so I don't know who it is. Then it turns around.

"Kate?" It is the last person I want to see right now.

"Humphrey, how are you?" Her voice sounds smoother and all of her words flow smoothly out of her mouth.

"I...I'm fine." I'm not sure what to say. I'm not fine, not one bit. My true love has to marry some other wolf and she didn't even bother to tell me.

"I know you are hurt Humphrey. Just remember this, I'll always be there for you."

"Are you kidding?" I start yelling, "You were never there for me. All that time we spent together on the way back from Idaho and you didn't tell me you were practically engaged!" I let all of my emotion pour out now. "I have loved you since we were pups."

"I'll always be there..." she starts to fade away.

"Wait, come back!" I try to find where she went, but it is as if she vanished into thin air.

I violently wake up, and I start to shake. "It was just a dream." I tell myself aloud. I realize that I am hungry. "Now let's go get some food.

Kate's POV:  
We are just about to rub noses. My heart is screaming at me don't do it. When I open my eyes I don't see Garth's face. I see the sadness in his blue-green eyes, and I feel the pain from his heart.  
I can't do this. I don't even like Garth. Then I say two words that no wolf will forget.

"I...can't."

_  
(AN- I hope you will follow my story as I update it. My goal is about 2-3 chapters a week. Any review is a good one. I will try to take your suggestions and if I can't use it in this story I might even make another story based on it. And until next chapter, stay cool. - SilverWolf1500)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
A missed chance and the challenge

(AN- I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of my first story. DISCLAIMER: I don't own all the alpha and omega characters. I do own my plot and characters. Insert more legal stuff here, and whatever keeps you lawmen happy.)

Kate's POV:  
"You can't?" Winston is puzzled, "Why not?" I explain how I fell in love with Humphrey. My mom then feints.

All of a sudden Garth busts out that he is in love with Lily. That explains why Lily hasn't been herself ever since I came back from Idaho. It all falls into place.

My father must have seen an opportunity to go for because he says, "Lily, you start Alpha School immediately, now go pack. The wedding will commence as soon she will get back." Many Easterners were upset and started to protest, but Eve made sure they left without a complaint. She succeeded after her first, gruesome threat.

My attention turns back to Humphrey. "He is already out of Jasper on the train. How are we going to catch up with him?"

"You set off in the direction of the train tracks and get on it as it arrives. Garth and Salty will assist you since Garth will have nothing to do here until Lily gets back."

"Wait, why Salty?"How is he going to help us?

"No one knows Humphrey better than Salty. They have been together since birth. If anyone would know where Humphrey would go, it's him."

"So Salty knows the place where Humphrey was born."

"Salty was born at the same place."

I understand now, but I am not looking forward to traveling with an omega that doesn't stop goofing off. Who knows? It might be kind of fun.

Humphrey's POV:  
I hop off the train and my stomach is growling like Eve does when she sees anybody hitting on one of her daughters. I haven't felt this hungry in years. I set off to go hunt. I am no Alpha, but it can't be that hard. Right?

The hunting ground is teeming with caribou. Well, was teeming with caribous before I startled them all with my poor hunting abilities. The only thing I caught was a rabbit, and that was only because a caribou stepped on its head. A rabbit isn't enough to fill one wolf's appetite, but it will have to do for now. "Maybe I'll have to be a vegetarian." I laugh to myself. Like that is ever going to happen.

I catch my own scent and realize that I need a bath. So I set off to find a lake. After five minutes of steady strolling through the forest, I manage to find a beautiful lake with a waterfall. I step in and to my surprise it is surprisingly warm for mid-spring. I let my body soak in the lake. I relax and close my eyes.

I start to feel disconnected from the world and I am okay with it. It wouldn't be that bad if I just dissolved and became one with the water.

I snap from my trance when I hear the train. "Oh CRAP!" I need to get back on the train so no one can track me down. I jump out of the pool and try to shake as much water off of my fur as I can. No time, I gotta sprint there to be close. I catch up to the train, but when I go to get in my jump was misjudged and rushed, causing me to slam into the car, just missing the opening, and making a loud BOOM sound.

Unknown POV:  
BOOM! "Wha..." I sleepily raise my head. Could've been the thunder. I fall back to sleep.

Humphrey's POV:  
I scramble up to my feet but I am too late. I have missed my train.

"Aaaaarrggghhh!" I growl in disappointment and at the newfound pain in my shoulder. I beat my paw against the ground.

It's no use. I start walking back to my den. It looks like I will be sleeping here for one more night.

Salty's POV:  
The way to the train tracks wasn't as smooth as it should have been. Garth and I have been at each-other's throats. What can I say? That guy can't take a joke.

Garth finally lost it when I cracked another joke about his size. "You WORTHLESS Omega! Is it possible for you to SHUT UP?"

I kept my cool, although I don't know where to draw the line from being funny to an all out war, and I don't miss out on a chance to mess with an Alpha.

"YOU are slowing us down." Garth said.

I see a window of opportunity and it looks so beautiful from where I'm at. "Maybe you are the slow one."

"What are you implying, coyote." oh dang, I thought he reserved that name for Humphrey. Maybe it is for all Omegas, graciously given by Garth.

"You could care less if Humphrey is missing, yet me and Kate have a reason, therefore we will want to get to him quicker."

"You question by abilities?"

Oh yes! I hooked a big one. "Well let's see if you are all mighty." this is going to be good.

"Fine then, you see that big rock down this mountain? The first one to stand on the top is superior." he sounds as if he is complimenting himself.

"Alright, you're on." I see Garth start to sprint as he says GO, but I wasn't worried. I scanned the area around me. "Aha! Perfect."

Garth's POV:  
Ha, that stupid Omega thinks he can beat me. I am the greatest Alpha ever.

"Yeeeaahhaaww!" I turn my head to see Salty falling down... No sliding on a log. " Is that guy crazy?" I ask aloud.

"HaHa Ha!" He laughs as he passes me. He is going to slam into the tree. I cringe as he manages to miss the tree by a few inches. Then he uses the log to laugh himself onto the rock. He starts to taunt me by dancing around on the rock. " Who does he think he is."

"You shall bow to me inferior one." Salty says in a mocking tone. Kate starts to laugh.

"You cheated." I start to protest.

"Na-ah, you said we had to get on the rock. You didn't say how to get to the rock. Now, how 'bout some food Alpha." Salty smirks.

"I'll get the author for this."

"Who is Author?" Kate asks

"Never mind."

(AN- please review and favorite. Or you can just dog on me, *sigh* whatever makes you happy. This is how Humphrey probably used to feel with Kate. Enough of my random rambling. I made it to where anonymous people (people who don't have an account) can review. Remember, all reviews are good ones! Alright guys. And until next chapter, Peace. – SilverWolf1500)


	3. Chapter 3

Not All Wounds Heal

Chapter 3:  
The jet-black seed of love

(AN- it is midnight and I am cured from writers block! Yay! I don't own the Alpha and Omega characters. Other legal nonsense that is written here. Now on with the story!)

Humphrey's POV:  
I wake up wondering where I am. Oh, right I ran away. Being a lone wolf is tough.

Well, if I'm going to survive out here I will need to learn how to hunt. I know the basics like don't be heard, but that is about it. I press myself to the ground and start stalking the nearest caribou. All of a sudden my instincts kick in and I lunge for the attack.

Kate's POV:  
I am going to go insane if these two don't stop bickering. I am in an emotional crisis and these guys can't control themselves.

My feet are numb and my stomach is growling ferociously. I need to get some food but I will have to be quick. Humphrey isn't going to find himself.

Humphrey's POV:  
It was a success! The first full meal that I have had in ages. This is amazing! I chow down with the feeling of pride in my stomach. One whole caribou is too much for one wolf though, so I drag the rest to the outside of my den for later.  
I hear the train in the distance and I debate whether I should get on. I have a pretty good setup here. I decide that it wouldn't hurt to take the train further down, so I start running. I am going to make it this time.

Unknown POV:  
I wake up and stretch. I feel my stomach growling and my black coat is a mess. I get ready to jump out.

Humphrey's POV:  
I jump and it a beautiful jump. Then , out of nowhere, a black wolf tackles me out of the air, causing me and him to tumble down the hill.

I was ready to chew out this wolf that is on top of me until I look into her gorgeous eyes. This is a girl! I struggle for something to say. "Uh... Wats up hotness?" Did I really just say that? She just giggles and then steps off of me.

I hear her stomach growl. "You sound like you are starving! Here come with me. Oh I almost forgot, what's your name?"

"Emily."

Emily's POV:  
"The names Humphrey." he says. He leads me to what looks like a den.

"Here have some caribou." He points to a carcass with a good amount of meat still left on it. "Thank you." I say. "Are you going to have any?"

"Nah, I just ate." I look at him fully for the first time since we ran in to each other. He looks so dreamy, the way his coat flows on his back. The way his greenish blue eyes smile at me.

He notices that I'm staring at him and I blush and continue eating. "Do you know where a lake is?" I ask once I finish eating.

"Yes, just walk in that direction for a few minutes and you should find one." "Thank you." I say.

Humphrey's POV:  
Eventually Emily returns from her trip to the lake. When I see her I put all of my strength into keeping my mouth closed. This is hard to do.

Her dark black coat seems to somehow shine. I manage to snap out of my trance. "So," I start, "What brings you here?"

"I got tired of the way of my pack, how Omegas had to wait before eating, and how we were treated like dirt."

"I feel for you." I completely understand how she feels.

"You were an Omega too?"

"Yup, but now I'm a lone wolf."

"Well, maybe we can be lone wolfs... together."

Woah! I need to keep my cool. The only way to do that is to make someone laugh. "Is that possible?"

Emily's POV:  
We start talking about things. He tells me why he became a lone wolf and about Kate. She seems so mean, to hurt someone sweet like Humphrey.

Sooner or later we run out of things to talk about and we just stare at the sky together. The moon happens to be full tonight. Then Humphrey asks something that makes my heart skip a beat. "Hey Emily, may I have this howl?"

This is like a dream. "Pinch me!" I blurt out. "Uhh...I mean of course I will." He looks relieved then he tilts back and gives out a howl.

It's a howl that speaks of sorrow and new beginnings. I gasp as i get goosebumps from his howl. It sounds so beautiful! 'Well, here goes nothing' I think when I tilt my head back.

Humphrey's POV  
I am taken aback as this lovely wolf howls. It speaks of how fragile she can be and the pain life can bring. Then it morphs into hope and second chances.

I smile as she slows to a stop. "That was...beautiful." I say "Come on, let's get to sleep." and I lead this wolf to my home as I think, 'man you are a lucky wolf'

Kate's POV:  
After sleeping on the train. I decide to jump off to catch his scent. I wake the others and we jump off. I search around until I finally catch a whiff of Humphrey.

"Come on, let's go." Hmm, another wolf must have passed through here. I follow the scent until I see it. Its Humphrey's den! I run to the entrance. "Hey humphr-" I stop dead in my tracks when I see something I quietly dreaded.

(AN- so how is that for a mix up? Another wolf that has Humphrey. I am really tired right now and a good friend of mine told me to get some sleep. Ok. And until next chapter, good night.- SilverWolf1500)


	4. Chapter 4

Not all wounds heal

Chapter 4:  
The new beginning

(AN- I am wolf tired [see what I did there?] so please excuse the short chapter and any spelling errors. I do not own alpha and omega. I would be one extremely happy teen if I did.)

Kate's POV:  
There is Humphrey sleeping with another wolf. How could this happen? He has only been gone for less than a week. Has he already gotten over me?

I run as fast and as far away that I can. Why. Why did this happen to me? Tears stream from my eyes.

Salty catches up to me. "Hey" he says, "You don't know the full story. He could just be being nice."

I agree with him and turn around, although I'm not completely convinced.

Humphrey's POV:  
I wake up warmer than I normally feel. Then I realize why. I open my eyes to a beautiful sight, and it isn't the sunrise.

Eventually she wakes up. "Hey." I say. She yawns, and it is kind of cute.

"Hey Humphrey." I decide to go all out. "Hey Emily," I say, "I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" here I go, "I-" then I hear a huge crash outside the den. "Hold on." I walk out to investigate. I can't believe my eyes. "Kate,"

Kate's POV:  
"What do _you_ want." he spits at me.

I can't believe my ears. What happened to the sweet Humphrey? "I came to bring you home." I say unsure how he is going to react.

"Well as you may see, I have started over." he says blankly.

"Who is it?" says a black wolf that walks out of Humphrey's den. "Its just Kate." she gets a look of realization on her face then she starts to glare at me. He must have told her about me.

Then his face lights up. "Salty! What are you doing here?"

"Here to bring you home buddy." I know Humphrey cannot say no to Salty. He has been there from the start.

"Alright, but I'm not agreeing to anything else."

"Come on Emily, let's go to Jasper." as they walk past me Emily shoots me a dirty look. I feel deflated. Am I ever going to get Humphrey back?

(AN- I'm sorry for the extremely short chapter. I didn't have much time to do this one. I am going to upload chapter five today also. And until next chapter, keep breathing-SilverWolf1500)


	5. Chapter 5

Not All Wounds Heal

Chapter 5:  
Love unknown

(AN- I am writing this chapter in a tree. This will take longer as I try not to fall out :) This is another short chapter and this is where I write my apologies. So here goes. *Takes a deep breath* Sorry! I do not own alpha and omega characters. If I did I would probably still be as un-cool as I already am.)

_

Humphrey's POV:  
Why did SHE have to come after me? Can't a wolf be left alone? I just don't want her to get in the way of me and Emily.

Salty comes up to me. "Why are you so hard on Kate? Didn't you used to drool just looking at her?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why don't you give her a chance?"

"I already gave her a chance! And she blew it!" I yell.

Salty looks hurt. "Hey man, you changed. You used to be all about second chances. You'd even give speeches about second chances to get yourself out of trouble."

"Well," I state, "Love has given me a second chance, with Emily. Look man, it's not like you would understand."

"Oh, and why not!"

"Because you never truly LOVED somebody. No matter how hard I try to hook you up." I snap at him. He opens his mouth to reply in some witty omega way, then shuts it and walks behind me.

I start to catch up with Emily.

Emily's POV:  
"Hey Emily!" Kate calls.

"What!" I try to sound angry, but it doesn't come out like that, so I just drop being angry.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." I say and I try to keep back a smile.

She rolls her eyes and mutters something that sounds like 'omegas'. She continues. "Do you really love Humphrey?"

I am about to answer yes immediately but I hold back. Do I? "I mean, I…I like him."

"Well," she says, "That is not good enough for me," she looks at me in the eyes and growls, "or for him."

I start to reply but she turns around and starts to walk off. Just then Humphrey catches up to me. "Hey." he rubs against me. I check my heart and it doesn't seem to change. Maybe I don't love Humphrey after all. That doesn't mean I still can't be with him.

Garth's POV:  
I am walking minding my own business and avoiding most of the drama. Now I feel as if someone is watching me so I assume the story is now in my point of view, so I make sure nothing I want anybody, including the author, to know crosses through my head. I hear some rustling in the bushes next to me. I try to pass it by without notice, but then fear that isn't mine hits me.

"Stupid Author!" I accidentally yell aloud.

"_Who is Author_?" everyone asks.

"Never mind." I will get you for this. Am I the only one who knows about you?

('Yeah!')

I try to clear my mind. I think I am going insane!

_

(AN- This has been chapter 5! now thank you and please review. I'm running out of endings so here, Until next chapter, don't die- SilverWolf1500)


	6. Chapter 6

Not all wounds heal-6

Chapter 6  
The Mysterious Silver Wolf

(AN- I am really excited for this chapter! I am introducing a new character in this chapter. You'll see why he is so special when you read this chapter. I hope to change the course of this story with him. I screwed up my back playing football earlier so I may be distracted while I write this. DISCLAIMER: I disclaim the alpha and omega peeps that are in this story, hence the word Disclaim-er.)

Unknown POV:  
I creep up in the grass next to where the five wolves are walking. I decide to mess with the big, red one. He looks gullible.

I start to produce a low sounding growl and start to stalk him.

Garth's POV:  
"Do you here that?" it sounds like someone is growling at me. Then I feel an all familiar feeling. 'Wait a minute!'

I hear the snapping of jaws as I am tackled to the ground.

"Don't hurt me" I yell. I probably sound weak and wimpy.

Then the growl starts to turn into a laugh. "Oh man! The look on your face was priceless!" he says in between laughs. Humphrey, Emily, and Salty are also cracking up. Kate is alert and ready to attack as if she doesn't know if the wolf is friendly or not.

"That was a good one." Humphrey says, "But I have a question. Who are you?"

"Only the greatest lone wolf ever! The name's Adam." he shoots a wink at Kate.

Kate looks stunned. "Uh...he he Um" she looks at the ground, trying to gain her composure.

Something isn't right here. This guy does everything as if he knows what is going to happen next. He looks... Too perfect. That's it!

Emily's POV:  
I am catching myself admiring this mysterious wolf. His coat is pure silver, I have never seen anything like that. It looks so... Majestic!

"He is an author insert!" Garth yells.

"I thought his name was Adam." I am confused.

"Is this the Arthur you keep talking about?" Salty says

"Yes... No. Sort of." Garth looks extremely confused. "Can't you see he just too... Perfect."

I can't disagree with that.

"My name is Adam. A-D-A-M." he spells out his name for Garth. "Come on, let's take a little walk." he motions for Garth to join him as he disappears into the forest.

"Where did that guy come from?" Salty asks.

"I don't know, but he sure is-" I look over at Humphrey and stop in mid-sentence. "- weird." I try to play it off.

Humphrey just smirks and walks off. *sigh*

Adam's POV:  
"Hey Garth."

"Yes."

"You are right, I am an author insert. Yet you will stop thinking I am."

"Thinking you are a what?" He responds.

"Good. Oh and when you walk back to the others you will trip and fall on your face."

"Okay."

"Now just forget about this conversation."

"Okay." he turns around and then he pauses. He turns back around and trots up to me. "What did you want to talk about."

"Oh I just wanted to propose a race."

"Your on, what are we racing to?"

"To that tree at the edge the cliff."

"Are you _insane_? We could fall off."

"Yes. And yes we could. Unless your an amazing Alpha like me."

"You are an Alpha?"

"Nope, I am a lone wolf. One with nature and enemy of all food."

Garth's POV:  
I walk through the overgrowth of the forest to where the others are standing.

"Hey gu-" I can't finish my sentence because I trip on some roots and land on my face. "Ow!" I rub my nose.

"Me and Garth are going to race!" Adam says. Funny, he acts like and Omega, but carries himself like an Alpha.

"Where are you racing to?" Kate asks.

"Oh just to that tree." he points casually to the edge of a cliff.

"What! Are you guys _CRAZY_." Kate yells.

"On your mark!" Salty starts and raises his tail. Adam and I line up. "Get set!" he raises his tail higher and I get into my game mode.

"Go!" Salty yells as he brings his tail down. I take off in the direction of the tree. I feel as if I already won this race. Then I see a silver blur pass me up. I strain all of my leg muscles just to stay even with him.

The cliff is speeding to me as I dig my claws into the dirt to try to stop myself. I manage to stop but the idiot Adam keeps speeding to the cliff.

Then he jumps, kicks off of the tree, does about three back flips, and then lands soundly on the ground.

My jaw cannot stay closed. He turns to me. "I won." he simply states.

'Who is this guy?'

Emily saw what he did and starts fanning herself with her tail. "Woah." she says.

"That was awesome!" Humphrey says and Salty then agreed.

"Well, just something I picked up when running away from enemy wolves." he starts to walk off.

"I'll be on my way. Howl if I can be of any assistance and I will be by your side in no time." he then melts into the forestry and then vanishes.

(AN- so that was me in the story. More like what I want to be though.

To Porcupane- I already wrote this chapter before I got your review so sorry the story isn't going to go that way.

Please review and I will update ASAP. I can only update when I am at my dad's house and when I am not there I write the chapters. So I post what I already written earlier in the week. I can still take your suggestions though. This has been another chapter. Until next chapter, keep having fun.- SilverWolf1500)


	7. Chapter 7

Not all wounds heal

Chapter 7:  
Change of plans

(AN- I happen to be at my grandparents house so I can squeeze in a chapter. DISCLAIMER: [do I really have to do this every chapter?] I don't own alpha and omega people. I do own my OC's. Although Adam is a cool-wolf ("cool cat") and if you ask you can use him in one of your stories. Just PM me. Without further ado (Is that how you spell it?) chapter 7)

Kate's POV:  
That wolf caught me off guard, and I don't like to be caught off guard. I didn't know how to react when he winked at me. My mind just went blank! It felt like a silly crush. I don't have a crush on Adam. I'm in love with Humphrey. But he likes Emily. Is this just a way to cope. Nah... It can't be.

We all walk to Jasper in silence. This Adam character all shocked us. We didn't hear him sneak up on us. And two of us are trained to hear stuff like that.

After another few miles of silent marching, my stomach growls and I realize that I am hungry. "Is anyone else hungry?" I ask. Most of them nod their head except for Emily. She looks like she is lost in some other world.

Majority rules. "Hey Garth, let's go hunting" he agrees and we start to walk over to a clearing where a few caribou are grazing. "You go right, I'll go left." I whisper to him as we start to stalk our dinner.

Emily's POV:  
What did Kate say? It probably wasn't important cause she starts to walk away. I return to my daydream, where Adam happens to be there. For some reason he is the center of attention in my mind.

"Hello..." Humphrey waves a paw in front of my face. I snap out of it and blush.

"Welcome back to reality." he says, causing me to blush even deeper. "And what did you see in fairytale land?" he asks.

"Probably was about that 'hunky lone wolf'" Salty laughs. I shoot him a nasty look and he shuts his mouth, but not until he whispers something to Humphrey.

I desperately try to change the subject. "What are we going to do until the Alphas get back?"

"We can play What am I" Salty offers.

"Alright," says Humphrey, "you go first then."

Kate's POV:  
Here i am, moments away from pouncing on the caribou when I wonder, how would Adam approach this? I step on a twig and the startled caribou starts to run. 'well definitely not like that.' I tell myself as Garth and I take off after the caribou.

"What was that, Kate?" Garth pants as he tries to take down the caribou.

Then a snarl erupts from the trees and Adam busts from the bushes and takes down the caribou with one fatal swipe from his claws. The running piece of raw steak is on the ground in a matter of milliseconds after the attack. Without hesitation he jumps over the first caribou and latches on to another one's back and takes it down in two seconds. Garth looks shocked, and I have to admit, so am I. Both of the caribou were larger than usual and will need two wolves to drag it back to the others.

"You two take the smaller one," he gestures to the caribou furthest from him with his tail, "And I'll take this one."

"I can get this one by myself." says Garth.

Adam mutters something under his breath that sounds somewhat like 'big-head'.

Garth struts over to the caribou and grabs his antlers. He is grunting like crazy as he drags it a few feet. "What do these caribou eat?" asks Garth as he finally gives up his failed one man show. Adam chuckles to himself and goes for the bigger one. He picks it up and manages to lay it on his back. Then he starts off to where the others are waiting.

'He is single-handedly carrying the biggest caribou I have ever encountered.' he is really strong. I can tell that the caribou is really heavy because Adam breaks into a sweat almost as soon as he goes a few feet.

"You done starin' and ready to start getting these back?" he grunts. That snaps us out of our trance and I walk up to the caribou. We start to drag it and I realize this thing is heavy. Like, _really_heavy. I don't know what Adam sprinkles on his dinner to get him to be that strong.

Humphrey's POV:  
It is my turn and I decide to mess with Emily. I sprint in place then run up to a tree and act as if I am flipping.

"The hunky lone wolf!" yells Salty. I tell him he guessed right and we high five.

Emily yells in frustration. "I don't like Adam!"

"Who is like me?" Adam says. Salty almost jumped out of his pelt he was scared.

"Nobody." I say. At the same time Emily yells "Twislers!" everyone stares at her then she just blushes. 'This isn't going to work out' I say to myself.

Kate's POV:  
We eventually get the caribou to the trail where three omegas, a slightly tired lone wolf, and an over-sized caribou await us.

We all start to dig in, except Adam.

"You going to have any?" Humphrey asks, with greedy chunks of caribou (I think I am over-using that word) in his mouth.

Adam starts to look uncomfortable. "I already ate." I really start to appreciate the caribou.( I had to throw it in once more)

All of a sudden Salty just falls over. Then Emily softly lands on the ground. Then Humphrey groans and slams against the unforgiving hard dirt.

"What the he-" Is all Garth could manage before he falls over.

My vision blurs and black is creeping in. Spots start to appear. The last thing I remember is hearing Adam say "Sorry" as rough paws yank me away as I slip into unforgiving unconsciousness.

(AN- cliffhanger! That was a twist in the story. I wasn't planning on that when I started the chapter. It's as if the story is writing itself. Do any of you feel that way sometimes? I'm pretty sure you are all tired of reading the word 'caribou' right now. I'm tired of typing it. I don't know when chapter 8 will be up. Hopefully next weekend. Keep your fingers crossed. Well, that's it. Until next chapter, live life to it's fullest -SilverWolf1500)


	8. Chapter 8

Not all wounds heal

Chapter 8  
The Unwanted Surprise

(AN- well, looks like another chapter. Sorry if it a little short, it is to inform you where they are and stuff. DISCLAIMER: I do not own alpha and omega. If I did I would not be writing this, I would be working on A&O 2)

Humphrey's POV:  
I wake up and my head feels terrible. 'Where am I?' I go to turn my head and feel a pain in my neck. 'What happened?'

I see Emily next to me. For some reason, I'm not happy with her presence like I normally am.

Then it hits me like a tsunami. "Bad Caribou!" I yell as I jerk up and then yelp at the pain in my legs. It feels as if I was dragged for miles. My throat is dry and sore.

I fully come to my senses and realize that I am in some kind of cell, and Salty is in here too. it looks as if I am the only one up.

I can't see Kate or Garth. They must be in another cell. I hope.

Salty's POV:  
I wake up. "Blimey!" I say as my head is pounding. I can't remember anything.

"Salty?" Humphrey walks to me. "Where are we?" I ask.

"I don't know. Do you remember anything?"

"Nope."

"Me neither."

Then it rushes back to me like a crazy surfing wave. 'What is surfing?' I dismiss my thoughts.

"Last I know, we were eating some mutant caribou." you have to admit, something was wrong with that stuff. I mean, it knocked us out!

I take a look around. 'Great' I have made it to jail.

Emily's POV:  
I groan as I stretch awake. There is a lot of pain in my paw and I whimper when I try to put pressure on it.

"Emily! Are you okay?" Humphrey trots over to me, looking truly concerned, "Sounds like your paw hurts."

"It'll be okay." I try to act strong, but I am no Alpha, so I collapse to the ground instead.

"Let me see," he takes my paw and examines it, "Looks like it is sprained. You shouldn't walk on it."

I agree and lay down, hoping my headache will go away soon.

Garth's POV:  
I arouse from an induced slumber and I am starving. Wait, I just ate some caribou. How long was I out? I look at my surroundings. Kate is laying in a heap in the corner of the cell.

'Cell?' I jerk up and run to the bars. "Let me out immediately!" I demand to whoever may happen to hear me. I walk around trying to put together what happened. It doesn't make sense.

Last I remember I was eating the caribou that Adam caught. I am in a peculiar situation right now.

Then Kate starts to stir.

Kate's POV:  
I regain consciousness and just lay there for a second. Then I remember what happened. I don't understand.

Adam looked like he was forced to do what he did. And that isn't like him. What was the reasoning behind this? I'm pretty sure that evil doesn't have good reasoning.

Humphrey's POV:  
Then I hear a creak as my cell door is opened and I see Salty and Emily pinned down so they cannot escape.

Then I see someone I thought I would never see again.

"Surprise. Nephew."

My fur raises as his cold words pierce the calm environment. These words come from a soul-less killer.

"Uncle Malachai." I growl.

(AN- sorry for the short chapter, I needed it to be short just to introduce the new setting. Your reviews help me, not only with my story, but also my self-esteem. I sound like a nerd right back is killing me and I need some rest. Until next chapter, keep truckin' along -SilverWolf1500)


	9. Chapter 9

Not All Wounds Heal-9

Chapter 9:  
An Unhappy Reunion

(AN- hey guys, I started another story called Life Still Continues After A Heartbreak. Check it out if you haven't already. DISCLAIMER: i do not own alpha and omega characters. I do own my OC's and if you want to use one please PM me. Without further adieu (thanks AlphaWolfSam) chapter 9!)

Humphrey's POV:  
"What do you want?" I snarled. we are walking around in a circle.

"Now now, is that a way to talk to your uncle?" Malachai asks.

"You are right, I should be yelling death threats right now." I reply smartly.

"I can sense some tension between us."

"No, really? You KILLED every one in our pack."

_ Flashback- still Humphrey's POV:  
"Hey Salty!" puppy Humphrey started running around his friend. "Let's go explore!"_

"Alright!" Salty and I walked around our pack territory. We were having the greatest time. Eventually the sun started to set and we headed back.

"See ya." I said to Salty. I waved and he waved back, then we walked in our separate directions. K arrive at my parents den and I snuggle up with them.

"And what adventure did you have today, my fun-loving Omega." my mom said, as she welcomed me back home.

"Me and Salty-" I began.

"Salty and I." she corrected.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "We explored the rest of the territory."

"Oh did you now." she asked. I nodded my head. My parents were both Omegas.

Then we heard a scream. It was full of remorse and heartbreak. "That sounds like Salty!" I yelled.

My dad takes off in the directions of the screams, followed closely behind by his wife and kid. My parents easily beat me to the scene. By the time I got there I was winded.

"There- there g-gone. " Salty cried. My parents looked inside Salty's den to find a Gruesome sight. I peeked around my parents. After I took in what I saw I turned and puked into the grass. Salty's mom and dad both were decapitated and blood was everywhere.

My mom picked up a crying Salty and took him home with us.

Two weeks later...

I woke up to another scream followed by the sound of flesh being torn by claws. My parents ran out of there den and found something they did not expect. Mom's brother killed a wolf.

"Malachai?" my dad raged. Then he was pounced on dad and started clawing him to shreds. I screamed as dad was being mauled right before my eyes.

"Humphrey! Take Salty and run North and don't stop. The first wolf you see ask for Winston. He is an old friend of mine and will take you in."

"Mom no!" I yelled.

"Go!" she yelled as my uncle pounced on his own sister and snapped her neck with one fluid motion.

"NO!" I screamed. Salty started pushing me and eventually my legs decided to work. We ran until we couldn't and then some more. By the time it was night we were both exhausted and I cried myself to sleep.

End Flashback  
  
Humphrey's POV:  
"Apparently I missed a few little pups." he spat out.

"You killed Mom and Dad. You killed your own sister!" I was infuriated that this wolf even was in my presence.

I started thinking about my friends. "What are you doing with my friends?" I ask.

Well, I can't let them escape and blow my cover." he said. "They shall be taken care of later." he speaks about killing as if it is a mere hobby. Like rock collecting.

"You will let them go!" I demand.

"Oh I will, will I?"

"Yes," I start to get curious. "How did you get us here anyway?"

"Well, ever since I staked out my territory I lined the grass with poison I found, that when consumed, will knock out the toughest of wolves. It only failed once."

"On who?" I ask

"On your friend Adam, so I had to take care of him. I already killed had his family locked up. He pinned me but I said that if he killed me, he would lose his family."

"But he said he was a lone wolf."

"Lies."

"That is how you treat people."

"I have lied to your mom thousands of times just to set up the chance to kill her."

"Funny you mention her, this is from your sister." I say as I lunge for his throat.

(AN- and the conflict begins! Please check out my other story also. Review! Until next chapter, don't let go -SilverWolf1500)


	10. Chapter 10

Not All Wounds Heal

Chapter 10:  
The Clashing of Fangs

(AN- IMPORTANT! Please check out my other story. I am not getting much reaction from that one. Not many people read the author notes, so at the climax of this chapter I will interrupt with the same message. You have been warned. DISCLAIMER: I do not own A&O characters. I do own my OC's.)

Kate's POV:  
I slam against the bars, trying to get out. "Augh!" I scream as I slam against them one more time, with no avail.

I hear a snarl and snapping of jaws and I wonder who it could be that is fighting. I lean against the side of the cage and cry, at both my invectiveness and the pain in my shoulders.

Adam's POV:  
"Where is my sister?" I growl at one of the guards.

"In a cell." he says.

"Let her out, I did what Malachai wanted."

"You think he was really was going to do as he said. You must be stupid to trust someone who is evil." he walks over to me, along with three other guards. "Now, lets get you locked up shall we?" two of the guards put their arms around me.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Humphrey's POV:  
We are doling on the ground, both of us trying to get the upper hand in the fight. I manage to find one of his paws in my mouth and I bite down as hard as I can. I taste blood in my mouth. I try not to swallow, cause no one wants cold hard killer blood in their system.

Malachai screams in rage and in pain. And he scratches me along the side of my face. Then he kicks me off of him and pounces on me.

Adam's POV:  
I step over the four dead guards as I make my way into the cells.

"Adam!" Kate barks at me. "What is the meaning of this?" she waves per paw to the cell she is in.

"Look, I'm going to let you out, there is no time for questions. I want you to let the omegas go before you make any drastic decision."

I stick my claw in the lock and then sharply turn. "Really, that's it." Kate says.

"Now go! I have someone to look for." and with that I run to the other cells.

Kate's POV:  
"GARTH!" I yell, causing him to wake up and dart over to me. "Find the omega cell and let them free. You just stick your claw in then turn." I show him with our lock.

"Yes ma'am" he runs off to open the cage and I look for a way out. I can tell the people that are fighting are in the direction that I am going.

I arrive at the scene and I can't tell who they are because they are both covered in blood from head to toe. Then one scratches the other, hard making a deep gash in his side, and he yells out in pain. I now know who is fighting.

"Humphrey!"

Humphrey's POV:  
There is pain everywhere on my body, and I lost a ton of blood.

Malachai stands over me and chuckles to himself. "Foolish Omega, thinking you could stop me." I await the final blow, the swipe that ends my life. Although I don't close my eyes. As he raises his paw I stare him in the eye.

(IMPORTANT! If you have read the AN up top, this still aplies to you. I need people to check out my second story: Life still Continues After a Heartbreak. I need to feel as if it is being read so I can continue the story. Sorry for the interruption, now back to the story)

He hesitates for one second. Bad mistake. Kate busts in and slams into Malachai, causing him to get off me.

"You're friend is too far gone, even if I left him like this he'd bleed to death." he says.

I have a plan. As Malachai steps over to me and I remain perfectly still, without breathing. "See," he points to me, "he just died."

I can hear Kate crying, and I am resisting the urge to go and comfort her.

Malachai goes to step over me to get to Kate. 'Perfect' as he gets close enough I shoot up like a bullet and grab his throat.

"Wha-" he says as I squeeze tighter. I am squeezing for everyone in my pack, for my parents, and for Salty. After a few more seconds he stops moving. And I set him down. "Who's... foolish... now?" I manage to get out, before blood-loss gets to me and I black out.

Adam's POV:  
I run down to the last cell until I finally find the golden wolf. "Kaelyn!" I yell and she sits up.

"I'm here to bust you out sis." I say as I walk over to the lock. I give it one hard twist and it opens.

My younger sister runs up to me and gives me a hug. "Thanks." she says. "Now let's go home!"

"I can't, remember. I've been exiled from the pack, for something I didn't even do!"

"Tell them you rescued me, they'll let you back in."

"You don't understand, the pack leader, the person who is in charge of those type of decisions, framed me. He wanted his older son to get it."

"Dad did this to you?" she asked, with a hurt expression on her face.

"Yes, and now I'm a lone wolf. Even if I could, I wouldn't come back. You go home though and mention I was the one who rescued me. At least change some of their minds about me."

"Bye bro." she gives me another hug.

"See ya sis. You know how to get home?"

"No. I'm only an Omega."

"Well, you can tag along with us then. Until we get close to your pack."

"Ok then."

Salty's POV:  
Humphrey is badly injured, yet he took out a mass murderer. Way to go dude!

Adam walks out and by his side is the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen. "And who is this?" I ask Adam.

"My sister." Adam growls at me. I might want to be careful.

Adam and Kate rush out with Humphrey on his back to find some leaves to stop the bleeding. The golden Wolf runs around yelling orders, obviously knowing much about medical plants and healing wolves. I cannot control myself and I stare. That is one Hot wolf.

(AN- well another chapter written. I'm serious, check out my second story. I will try to update both ASAP. Until next chapter, read my other story -SilverWolf1500)


	11. Chapter 11

Not All Wounds Heal-11

Chapter 11:  
Old Love Revived

(AN- I have posted yet another story on my account. I think I am going to burn myself out writing these stories. I'm fourteen so my imagination is swirling around in my head. A lot. Please check it out. It is called- The Werewolf in Jasper. If you haven't already check out my second story- Life Still Continues After a Heartbreak. DISCLAIMER: I don't own A&O. I don't own it now, then, later or in any other story. Big shocker. Now, chapter 11)

Kate's POV:  
We start walking back on our way to Jasper. We walk in silence for a few miles. Humphrey shuffles, trying not to further injure himself.

Then Humphrey breaks the silence. "Well, that was a minor setback." Poor Humphrey. He is covered from head to toe in leaves. Everyone is sad about what happened to him, and he keeps cracking jokes to raise our spirits.

"Whew!" Salty exclaims. "We've been walking for hours, can we rest?" no one objects to this.

"I'll go make us a den." Adam offers. We all forgave him, because he did what he did for his little sister. Anyway, he let us free and we managed to defeat Malachai. All thanks to Humphrey's clever plan.

When I thought Humphrey died I felt as if everything I had just been through was for a waste. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Humphrey died with the feeling of hurt that I gave to him.

I shake my head. He is fine now, so what does it matter?

Humphrey hobbles over to me and I do everything in my control not to laugh. He just looks so funny. Then I remember why he looks like that and I feel horrible.

"Hey Kate?" he walks next to me. The only place on him that isn't covered with leaves is his eyes, and I look into them, and find myself lost in their beauty.

I snap back to reality. "Yes Humphrey?"

"Thank you. For saving me back there." His voice is slightly muffled from the leaves on his muzzle.

"I guess we are even then." I say. Remembering the time he saved me from the mud slide.

"I got one built!" Adam yells. 'Wow that was fast!'

We all walk over to Adam and see a huge, magnificent den.

Humphrey is the only one who's mouth isn't hanging open. Then again it can't hang open.

"Its wonderful!" says Emily. She walks over to Adam and presses her side against his. For once in his life, Adam is at a loss for words and he blushes.

It is quite a sight, a pure black wolf and a silver wolf together. It's as if their fur color compliments each other's fur. They look so cute together. And it leaves Humphrey wide open.

We all walk in the den and Adam offers to go hunting. Garth has nothing to do, so he volunteers also. It is as if he is just existing so he can get home when Lilly comes back.

Adam comes back with two caribous on his back. Garth barely manages one on his back. The silver wolf tosses the caribou off of his back. Emily is waving her tail in front of her face. "Looks like all those tree squats paid off." He goes up to Emily and they rub muzzles.

We all eat and then we get inside of the den to go to sleep. I quickly fall asleep from exhaustion.

In the middle of the night I faintly hear footsteps on the den floor. I wake up and I see Humphrey at the opening of the den, staring at the moon. I walk up to him and sit next to him. we sit like this in silence for a few minutes.

"What's on your mind?" I ask him.

He sits in silence for a few more minutes. Finally he answers. "I don't know if I can trust my heart anymore. I mean, she left me when something better came around." he sighs. "Love is a strange thing."

We sit in silence for a few more minutes. "Nothing is better than you." I tell him as a scoot closer to him. I gingerly lean on his shoulder, trying not to hurt him. I don't want this moment to end.

Humphrey eventually breaks the blissful moment. "Come on, let's go get some sleep." we walk over to the back of the den and we lay down. I press as close as I can without hurting him. I am confident that I have my Humphrey back.

(AN- I repeat, please check out my two other stories. You won't be disappointed. Excuse the partially short chapter. I am extremely stupid to try to keep up with three stories at once. I am doing it anyway. Until next chapter, stay young -SilverWolf1500)


	12. Chapter 12

Not all Wounds Heal

Chapter 12:  
The Return to Jasper

FINAL CHAPTER

(AN- I am really tired, but I really want to write this chapter. I need to keep this one on because it is the most read one. Sorry if this feels rushed. I'm about to go to a surprise vacation for fathers day. I have to write and post 4 chapters tonight. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alpha and Omega characters.

I just want to give a shout out to all the people who have reviewed my story on fan fiction so far: GreyWolf8856- Emissin12- jhilton0907- ALPHA 01- cheifdaniel117.

Now for the honorable mentions:

xSpiteWolfx- all the chapters you have read you reviewed, giving your feedback as you go along. You were there when I first started. Thank You.

Darkjoker313- when ever you read my story you gave a review that lifted my spirits and helped me continue. Thank You.

Porcupain- your story "The Adventures of Fatherhood and Forgiveness" was the first story that I read and it motivated me to start this one. Your story is so good that i was surprised when you said mine was good. Thank You.

AlphaWolfSam- saved the best for last. you have reviewed on every chapter. You gave me advice with the story. You would PM me, and actually held a conversation, which doesn't happen much, given the fact that I am a young teenager. You kept my spirits up. Your story helped me overcome boredom and gave me motivation when I had a writers block. Thank You.

Thank you all for sticking with me throughout this epic journey of writing and with that you have my wolf-respect. I will enjoy many more chapters and stories with all of you. -SilverWolf1500

Ps. The shout outs were not an obligation. I wanted to do this. This is the last chapter for this story. Please watch out for my sequel- Pain is Temporary, Heartbreak is Eternal. Thanks again for this amazing experience.)

Emily's POV:

I wake up to hear Adams rough breathing. I cannot believe I managed to get Adam as my boyfriend. I feel sorry for Humphrey though, I just left him after I made it obvious that I liked him.

I stretch my neck to look around and I see Kate and Humphrey laying together at the back of the den. I think Humphrey will be just fine.

Adam starts to stir as he wakes up. He opens his eyes and I am caught in a mesmerizing gaze in his brown eyes. We don't pull away until I hear stirring coming from Humphrey.

"Ow!" he yelps, when he tries to get up. Everyone jerks awake. "Sorry," he apologizes to every one. His wounds must be hurting more than we thought.

Kaelyn walks over to Humphrey. She unwraps the leaves and checks on his wounds. I look over and notice Salty staring at Kaelyn. I lean over to Adam. "What is he, some kind of love sick fool?"

He leans to me. "You looked just like that, sometimes even worse." he chuckles and I playfully hit him.

We are on the road to Jasper, expected to arrive by noon. I can't wait to get there. From what Humphrey told me, it should be a very nice place.

Kaelyn checked up Humphrey, and assured us that he will be fine.

Humphrey's POV:

There is pain everywhere. I cannot move without anywhere hurting. I still try to act strong for Kate. I don't want her to think that I am a wimpy Omega, that I can be strong at times.

We finally make it home. I am so excited. I did not think I would be back.

After accepting the fact that all of the wolves in my pack are staring at my wounds, we make it to the Head Alpha's den.

Eve runs up to Kate and hugs her. "I'm so glad you made it home safely." she then looks over to me. "Oh, you, not so much."

"What happened?" Winston asked.

Kate rubs against me. "Humphrey's runaway wasn't in vain. He fought his uncle, who killed off his entire pack."

"You took down Malachai?" Winston asks, clearly looking surprised."I don't even think I could have done that."

"I wouldn't say I won by much. I almost died from blood loss out there." I say, trying not to steal all of the glory.

"Well, it's good to see you back. And besides, you have to be here when Lilly returns in a few days."

"Yes sir, wouldn't miss it."

A Few Days Later

"I can't believe I missed Lilly's arrival." I yell to Salty, as we sprint over to the valley. It will be kind of weird though, seeing my best friend Omega as an Alpha.

I arrive just in time to hear, "...failed miserably. Wouldn't kill a thing. This wolf is an Omega and will always be an Omega. Worthless." from the alpha trainer.

Lilly carries herself differently though. As if some of the training actually worked. She doesn't look phased by any of the insults thrown at her. The Lilly I used to know would have broken down by the first ridicule statement toward her.

This is bad. I finally realize it now. The western pack will allow me and Kate to be together, but the Eastern pack will not stand for the Alpha-Omega pairing.

This isn't good.

This means war.

-THE END-

(AN- don't worry about the cliffhanger, there will be a sequel later. So, how's that for my first story? I can't believe I already finished it. Thank you all who has read my story, favorites it, ect. I am glad working alongside other fine authors on this site. Until the sequel, thanks for everything. -SilverWolf1500, signing this story out.)


End file.
